Sion Barzahd
Sion Barzahd is a playable protagonist from The Bouncer. A bouncer at the bar, "Fate". He lost his love two years ago, which has caused him to distance himself from others. However, Dominique's innocence is slowly helping Sion to open up again. Sion always wears silver necklaces, and his favorite brand of clothing is DOG STREET. Orphaned as a child, Sion encountered Wong Leung after watching him participate in a street fight, and was taken in by him under as both his son and disciple. Living with him and training in Wong's martial arts, Sion also grew up with Kaldea Orchid, a smart and curious, yet frail girl. Everything appeared to be going swell for Sion - until Wong mysteriously vanished when he was 14. He eventually got involved in a relationship with his childhood friend, and congratulated her on being hired for a prestigious position in the Mikado Group. Later on, her parents informed Sion that Kaldea died in a most unfortunate work-related accident. Sion's feelings of sorrow at the loss of his loved ones soon turned into resentment and anger, as he picked fights and desired for someone in the dangerous slums of Edge to end his life. Being directed to the saloon of FATE on Dog Street, Sion stirred up a large bar fight, and attempted to provoke the attention of Volt Krueger to kill him. Surprised at his tenacity and endurance, Boss offered him the chance to turn his life around and start again with the opportunity of being a bouncer. The Bouncer tetralogy Sion was one of the main protagonists in the Ikran's storyline, the Bouncer tetralogy; he's portrayed like normal in the game, until he meets a young Z-Fighter named Ayame who's on a quest to retrieve an elusive Dragon Ball. It tuned out that both the Ball was in possession of his love interest, Dominique Cross, and their paths have crossed multiple times. Sion and Ayame become fast friends overtime, especially when she volunteered to help achieve both goals. She assisted him through the Mikako building thanks to the locator after he was separated by Dauragon, then she fought alongside him as they escaped from the rocket tower. It was then when he heard the legend of the Dragon Balls and of the Eternal Dragon, Shenron, after he promised to keep it a secret. She then made a promise to wish back his fallen master, Wong, after they witnessed his death by the hands of the CEO. Sion was then shaken as he found out that Dominique was an android created by the Mikado group, though his friends pushed him forward to the Galeos. He then encountered a rematch with Echidna and Mugetsu, then they progressed thanks to the help of Ayame, Goten, and Kid Trunks. They arrived and came across the mysterious black panther to which Sion saw twice prior, who later turned out to be his old flame, Kaldea, in disguise. She revealed she aged 10 years as Dauragon was conducting bionoid technology on her to make Dominique more human. Then, she was killed in cold blood by the madman, leaving him in a berserker rage to the control room. He, Volt, and Kou Leifoh fought Dauragon C. Mikado with everything they had, until the Z-Fighters intervened. They were revived thanks to her quick-thinking as she used the Senzu Beans, until she was taken hostage. Luckily, Sion saved her with his Hurricane Blitz, then the Dragon Team made the final blow. The Ball and Dominique were saved, then they narrowly escaped before the Galeos crashed into the satellite. A few weeks later, Ayame made her two wishes, then Sion and Dominique were taken to Capsule Corp. She received an operation by the Briefs removing any destructive mechanisms Mikado left. Then, he pondered on before his master arrived. They reunited and the operation was successful. Finally, he said goodbye to his new friends. Sion gave Ayame a brief tour during the drabble and explained to her as to why his home was named Dog Street, as it owned many businesses including a pet shop before crimes skyrocketed and plummeted into recession. Several months later was his 20th birthday, and he decided to pick the Sapporo for the occasion. That beverage made him feel a bit woozy, then eventually awaken his darker prowess, one he hid away for so long since his time living on the streets. Dominique, Wong and company were shocked with his obsession of the drink as well as his more sinister persona. He made a small brawl against his allies until he drastically halted after he hit Dominique. Then, as he saw his sensei against a large gang, he fought them off viciously and he underwent a fission. Ayame was the only one that knew about the painful process, just like Kami and Piccolo as well as Majin Buu. She chased after his doppelganger who took Dominique hostage, but no avail. She warned the Z-Fighters and Sion's reputation became tarnished and sour. He was being framed for all the false crimes that his evil copy made, so he decided to gather his strength then pursue it at his old home away from Edge. Wong taught him how to meditate while Ayame taught him the Kamehameha Wave, the same one his double used in a bout against Sion. Upon desperation, he wrote a letter saying to honor his death if anything should happen to him while he faces his double. Then, he ran to Mikado's domain, and Gohan saved him as enemies ganged up on him. He came to at the hanging garden and met the Saiyan who assured that his brother and Trunks would keep a lookout for his doppelganger. Gohan helped Sion show him the way and ascended the rocket tower until they arrived at the executive floor. His copy was awaiting him, and they fought each other while Dominque was still comatose. They used all their strength, including a clashing Kamehameha Wave; surprisingly, the lighter Sion survived since he had enough strength to withstand it. It was actually thanks to all those lessons as well as his visions of Kaldea. Gohan congratulated him on a job well done after he forgave his darker self saying that he was his isolated self and that he should rest and he's no longer alone. Finally they returned to Dog Street, Boss reinstated his position as a bouncer, and moved to his childhood home with Wong and Dominique. Ayame bid him farewell, and Sion was able to have a more brighter future ahead of him. A few years after that, he met up with an 18-year old Ayame. They reunited and it was actually thanks to his signature red hoodie that brought her back to Dog Street by the time she was able to live on her own. Because she met up with her best friend, Dominique decided for her if she could become a new bouncer for the advanced Fate bar, courtesy of Capsule Corp's donations. She decided to think about it, and a day later, she found the pub in shambles. Only this time, Dominique was still with Echidna and Wong. Sion, Volt, and Kou (fresh off from a LUKIS mission) decided to chase after the Yakuza and hadn't returned. They were apparently caught off guard by a tall, menacing, cloaked figure that knocked them out seamlessly. Sion's predicament remains a mystery. Along with Volt and Kou, he abruptly woke up and almost instantly became loyal to the Yakuza, as well as their mysterious hooded leader. He received the sake and he fought off Echidna and her allies. They were able to subdue him and his cohorts, but it was soon revealed that the one influencing them was indeed Dauragon! They admired their demise as the ladies fell through a trapdoor and were now at the Yakuza's mercy. Sion then witnessed the Yubitsume that Dauragon performed after he failed to find Dominique at his country home. His okubun was just about to amputate Volt's fingers, until the young emperor, Chiaotzu, intervened. Upon his master's orders, he along with Volt and Kou combatted the psychic martial artist, disabling his own radio transmitter and incapacitating him. He was evacuated out of the dome before it collapsed under Dauragon's rage, and then sent to Dende's Lookout. Soon after, he was given the Sacred Water as a way to reverse the effects of the transmitter implanted in his dog collar. He rested for quite awhile, then he soon awakened without any recollection of the incidences; Chiaotzu and Ayame weren't very pleased, despite his heart-warming reunion with Wong and Dominique. Dende took him on a tour of the Lookout, and he grew so fascinated with it. So much so that he had decided to train there while alternating with his schedule in Fate; although the Nimbus was previously destroyed, Korin gave him and his allies a new one from his stock. Then, he comforted Ayame after he heard that the Yakuza killed her family suddenly, according to Dende. He promised to look out for her as long as she forgives him and lets his friends be a surrogate family to her. Years later, Sion and Dominique officially became a couple, though they still needed to figure out whether or nor the latter's capable of reproducing. Still, he was becoming a Z-Fighter trainee, as a way to become stronger physically, mentally, and spiritually, as he decided to take his training to the next level. Good luck. Allies and enemies Allies: Dominique Cross, Volt Krueger, Wong Leung, Kou Leifoh, Ayame, Goten, Trunks, Gohan, Krillin, Android 18, Echidna, Kaldea Orchid, Bulma, Dr. Brief, Dende, Mr. Popo, Videl, Korin Enemies: Mugetsu, PD-4, Echidna (formerly), Kaldea Orchid (formerly), Dauragon C, Mikado, Jet-Black Sion, the Yakuza, Chiaotzu (formerly) Trivia * Tetsuya Nomura created Sion's design, just before he created his expy from Kingdom Hearts, Sora; although Ikran hates it when people say Sion IS Sora. He also has a recycled design based on Squall from Final Fantasy VIII. * Sion is Ikran's favorite character in the game. * Sion happens to have a doppelganger, Jet-Black Sion, in which you could unlock at the end of the game's Survival Mode. Despite the Ikran's story, his origin remains unknown. * He happens to be the main protagonist/mascot in the game, as there are multiple images of him, whether it'd be the cover, manual, or the CD itself. * According to Ikran, many things remind her of Sion, such as the young brothers in Rumble Fish, or when Rage Against the Machine sings the controversial hit, Killing in the Name. * In the Ikran's storyline, Sion undergoes a painful fission to release his inner darkness, similar to that of Kami and Buu; he also seems to be affected whenever his copy takes damage, unless if they hurt each other directly. * In eastern literature, while dragons are often paired with tigers in terms of motifs and themes of characters to highlight the theme of two different yet relatable and equal mutually dualistic synchronistic forces, should they be paired with dog themed characters, this is at best going further to represent understandable but incompatible forces that keep each other separate or irreconcilable enemies. This is likely inspired by the Eastern Zodiac, which cite that dog and dragon signs are one of the six worst pairings that do not work out with each other; the dog, obedient, righteous, principled, and down to earth, finds the dragon ostentatious, law bending, and elitist, while the dragon, flamboyant, rigorous, devil may care, yet virtuous and commanding, finds the dog too dour and easily hampered by limits, including finding fault with its cynicism and its own double standards. This may be highlighted with Sion, who has a dog theme to his character. He could either be born in the year of the Rooster (Metal Rooster). Or perhaps the year of the Dog (Water Dog) if his 20th birthday was in 2000, despite having dog-like qualities. * In the Bouncer manual, his main characteristic is courage. * Aside from Master Wong, Sion (and his doppelganger) are the only people that could learn/use the Kamehameha Wave, as well as Ki Sense. gallery6.jpg|Sion cosplay blackhooded.png|Jet-Black Sion blackhooded2.png|Black-Hooded Sion figurine.png|Sion figurine galery4.jpg|Sion images gallery.jpg|Sion Barzahd gallery1.jpg|Sion Barzahd portrait gallery2.jpg|Sion wallpaper gallery5.jpg|Sion in FMV cutscene Bouncer.jpg|"I'm a bouncer..." sionthebouncer.jpg|Sion on The Bouncer cover sionxdominique.jpg|SionxDominique back patch.jpg|Dog Street logo leadingtheway.png|Lead the way RUN!.jpg|RUN! sionpics.png|Sion pics sionpics2.jpg|Sion Barzahd sionimage.png|Sion The Bouncer sionmikado.jpg|Sion at Mikado sionpic.jpg|Sion Barzahd fanwork Main4.jpg|Sion with the bouncers Dominique_and_Sion.jpg|Dominique and Sion Evacuate.jpg sionxwong.jpg wongxsion.jpg readytofight.jpg Sion_Alt_Model_1.png|Sion's model (White outfit) Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Takahiro Sakurai Category:Characters hailing from the The Bouncer Universe Category:Badass with a Soft Side Category:Characters favorited by TheIkranRider Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Protagonists Category:Students Category:Martial Artists Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Agile Characters Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Humans Category:Brunettes Category:Breakout Characters Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters who lost his family Category:Team heroes Category:Team villains Category:Nicest Characters Category:Suicidal Characters Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Characters in The Bouncer Tetralogy Category:Characters involved in Ikran's Showitious Category:Possible members of The Children of the Night Category:Characters favorite by Luigi777 Category:Umbrakinetic Characters